Knell
La Knell es la pistola personalizada de Harrow que puede usar mira telescópica para disparar de forma precisa a los enemigos desde largo alcance. Aunque su cargador sólo contiene una bala, los disparos a la cabeza otorgan munición infinita por un corto periodo de tiempo así como un daño crítico aumentado. Características Esta arma inflige mayormente daño de perforación e impacto . Ventajas *Alto daño de perforación - efectivo contra armaduras. *Alta probabilidad crítica. *Alto daño de impacto - efectivo contra escudos. *Disparos a la cabeza activan la habilidad "El anillo de la muerte", que otorga un cargador infinito y una alto daño crítico por tres segundos. *Arma precisa a larga distancia dado la mira telescópica. **La mira telescópica se puede usar cuando el jugador está en el suelo desangrándose Bleedout. Desventajas *Bajo daño cortante - menos efectivo contra carne. *Baja probabilidad de estado. *Cargador extremadamente pequeño, - solo 10 rondas. *Puede solo cargar una bala a la vez. **El uso de modificadores que incrementan el cargador de la pistola no afectan al tamaño de éste. Notas *Los disparos a la cabeza otorgan un potenciador temporal de forma similar a la Dual Toxocyst. Esto permite disparar sin consumir munición por 3 segundos sin la necesidad de recargar. Acertando disparos a la cabeza consecutivos incrementa el multiplicador crítico de 1.5x, 2x, hasta un máximo de 2.5x. *Disparos en otras partes del cuerpo o en otros puntos débiles, como las mochilas de los MOA, entran en la categoría de "disparos a la cabeza". De forma similar, disparando en otro puntos débiles generados por Sonar o Detect Vulnerability no otorgarán el efecto. *El potenciador que otorga la Knell al disparar a la cabeza, produce una mejora de daño crítico de 1.5x añadido después de usar mods como el Target Cracker. De hecho, con Target Cracker y el potenciador de la Knell el daño producido (sin incluir el daño del disparo a la cabeza) será 1.6) + 1.5x 3.9x}}. *Como indicación de que el potenciar está activo. As an indication that this buff is active, the scope design while zoomed in will evolve to a different design, as well as a "Death Knell" buff in the buff UI. *The Death Knell buff can be activated by headshotting corpses. Consejos * Synergizes well with Magnetize, Scourge, Harrow, Arcane Precision, Arcane Awakening, all other "On headshot" arcanes, Hydraulic Crosshairs and Prowl (only if using Suppress). This is due to it having a fast reload, extremely small magazine, and the focus on scoring headshots. ** Harrow's Condemn, in particular, synergizes extremely well with Knell as chained enemies leave their heads very vulnerable to being shot at. ** Scourge also works particularly well with Knell, as the Bullet Attractor-like fields caused by throwing the speargun are created over the enemies' heads, and all bullets fired on them are guaranteed to land as headshots no matter the part of such enemy's body is the weapon fired upon. * Pressurized Magazine can be very beneficial on this weapon, as it will increase the fire rate during the infinite ammo buff considerably if you can score a headshot quickly after reloading. * Seeker is also a viable mod for this pistol, especially when expecting enemies to spawn in a corridor such as the main hallway in a Void Defense mission, or when trying to score a headshot against an enemy hiding behind cover or Shield Lancers. Curiosidades *Knell es el sonido producido por campanas cuando son usadas para anunciar la el fallecimiento de una persona. *Cuando es vista desde arriba, la Knell recuerda a una cruz, posiblemente haciendo referencia a Harrow siendo este un sacerdote exorcista. *Existe un Tennobet gravado en el mango. Traducido significa "KUHT" (del inglés "CUT"), que podría traducirse como "Cortar". Media